


Day Off

by Diglossia



Series: Schwanger [6]
Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri's looking forward to his day off until Jan takes Emelyn and Wolf out of school for a playdate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

Juri woke up a little after nine with the distinct knowledge that today was his and Jan's day off. It was a Thursday. He'd already called in for the both of them earlier in the week and was really looking forward to a few hours of refamiliarizing himself with Jan's body. Unfortunately, Jan wasn't there when he woke up.

Wondering why his husband had gotten up so early when neither of them had to- Jan was not and never had been a morning person- Juri walked into the kitchen. The welcome smell of coffee filled the huge room. Juri spotted Jan in front of the counter. He grabbed Jan's slim hips, leaned over to give Jan a proper good morning kiss- and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a little face with a familiar pointy chin looking at him in horror, nine-year-old style. Juri sighed and dropped a kiss on Jan's nose.

"Why are there little people in my kitchen?" Juri asked.

"They're sick," Jan said, grinning impishly up at him. "So I pulled them out of school before the nurse could send them home."

Juri glanced at his niece and nephew and the rolls they were happily munching on. Two half-drunken cups of cherry juice were set beside their placemats and both looked suspiciously healthy.

"They don't look sick," he accused. Jan's grin grew wider.

"We're not," Emelyn chirped. "Uncle Jan said we was going to the pet store and the park if we was good."

"Were," Wolf corrected her. "If we _were_ good."

Emelyn stuck her tongue out at him whilst Juri raised an eyebrow at Jan as they took their seats at the table.

"You still want me to believe they're sick? Pass the cold cuts, would you, sweetheart?" Juri asked, smiling at Emelyn who smiled back adorably through a mouthful of bread and handed them the plate.

Breakfast went by quickly, Wolf and Emelyn eating everything in front of them. Juri had never seen his table laid out with so much food at one time but between the two of them, his niece and nephew managed to put a good dent in it. Then it was a matter of getting them in their jackets and shoes, and herding them out the door to the car which took an unseemly amount of time as the little people chattered and ran about only to screech that they had forgotten this or that right as Juri was pulling out of the driveway.

"Having fun yet?" he asked when they finally were able to _go_ somewhere. Jan laughed.

"You bet."

ØØØ

After the pet store, they headed to the park where Jan dug out juice boxes and crackers for the children. They sat on the grass while Emelyn, Jan, and Wolf talked about the kittens and puppies and bunnies that they had seen at the store, and how the nice lady at the store even let them pet her cocker spaniel puppy. Juri had to put a stamp on his libido before his hands started wandering over Jan's far too tempting backside. It truly wasn't fair that Jan had chosen this park. Well before they started dating seriously, they had used this park as a way to get away from their bandmates and the tiny house management had put them in. Jan hadn't had his license then so they had walked everywhere, including here where they'd done things that Juri really shouldn't be remembering right then with two nine-year-olds as company. God, even the monkey bars reminded him of the time he'd given Jan a rim job against the playground frame at three a.m….

"Uncle Juri, can you push us?" a small, tinny voice asked.

"Sure, sweetheart." Juri took the hand Wolf offered him and walked with the miniature of Linke over to the swing set. It was astounding how much the boy looked like the lanky bassist. Except for that pointed chin and the pretty, almost beautiful shape of those eyes which were completely Frank, he could be a perfect copy of his father.

Juri pushed Wolf on the swings, the little boy squealing with laughter as he went higher and higher, taunting Emelyn beside him. The Sonnenschein girl didn't stand a chance. Jan was pushing her and she'd only just learned how to pump her legs correctly but she tried her damndest to match Wolf with an intensity and focus Juri knew all too well.

Juri eventually let Wolf go when Wolf wasn't getting any higher and Juri'd become too tired to push him more (and too bored but he wasn't going to admit _that_). He sat down on a park bench close enough to watch them. Jan joined him after a while. He snuggled right up under Juri's arm and sighed happily.

"They're cute, aren't they?" he asked, leaning his head back against Juri to look up at him. Juri nodded. Emelyn and Wolf had abandoned the swings and were now chasing each other around the playground. They were laughing wildly, obviously enjoying themselves. Juri could just see his and Jan's cool uncle points going way up as they scrambled up the slides, racing each other to the bottom only to turn and run back up the stairs again.

"Do you think they'll get together when they're older?"

Juri snorted, imagining the wheels turning in Jan's head.

"Why? Are you already planning their first date? Timo will be over the moon when he hears that." Jan laughed.

"Me and David'll handle him when the time comes. He can't protect her forever. But they'll be so cute together. He'll be all tall and handsome and she'll be just gorgeous. They'd be the perfect couple," Jan said, sounding almost wistful for something that hadn't even begun to happen yet. "Can't you just see their first kiss?"

Juri bit his bottom lip not to laugh when a thought occurred to him.

"You owe me," he told Jan, poking him in the side.

"For what?" Jan asked innocently enough though his smile told a different story.

"For ruining my day off," Juri accused. "I wanted to spend my day in bed but no, we had to pick the little people up and then go to the pet store and the park, and I still haven't got my good morning kiss."

"You haven't?" Jan asked, sliding his hand up the front of Juri's shirt, making his husband shiver. "How about this?" he asked, sliding his hand behind Juri's neck and tilting his chin up, pulling Juri close. Jan pressed their lips together, gentle at first and then slowly turning deeper and more demanding as Juri moaned softly.

"Is that good enough?" Jan murmured, looking at Juri through heavily-lidded eyes. Juri chuckled and pulled Jan closer.

"Not quite yet."


End file.
